Still Waters
by Taryn Myst
Summary: There is a Assassin with a Plan, a Strategist with a Hope, and the Defender who has a Goal that must be completed. Most of all though, there is a Fate who will Bind all of them together.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to Still Waters, a sister story to Escaping Umbra. Hopefully I don't reach too far or commit any major blunders by trying to run two stories in the same timeline. Anyways, it's time for that wonderful, wonderful disclaimer.

TheMysticalFett: Hey Tite-san

Tite Kubo: Yes?

TheMysticalFett: Can I have Bleach?

Tite Kubo: Are you an accomplished mangaka who has run his story for years?

TheMysticalFett: No, but I've managed to get story three chapters.

Tite Kubo: And that took over a year. So no.

Before the story begins a big thank you to blue-hart for putting up the gentle giant challenge as well as acting as an excellent sounding board for all my crazy ideas. Now without further rambling let the tale begin.

* * *

The quiet, still night was disturbed by a dark shape sprinting across a cracked asphalt road and ducking into a nearby alley.

"Has anything changed Watcher?" The masked individual asked into a dark earpiece.

"No, the bodyguards are still on the perimeter. There are only two in the foyer now. So far the target is still with his escort for the evening." A calm voice replied, followed swiftly by the sound of clicking keys. "I'd suggest using the bathroom for infiltration."

"I will, thank you again for the help." The figure replied before sliding behind the shadow of a nearby vehicle. With a deep breathe, the figure relaxed before disappearing into the umbra.

Images flew around the person, a dizzying blur of locales and perspectives. Stepping through the shadows was always a headache inducing task. Too long, and the risk of truly crippling migraines or worse became a real and present danger. Still, the rush at having the power to go wherever there was a shadow was truly amazing. Smiling behind the mask, the individual stepped through a tangle of images and out into a expensive and well decorated bathroom.

Snorting, the intruder shook their head at the marble counters and walk in shower that was larger than some apartments. Money and greed didn't really change wherever you went. There was always the ridiculous displays of wealth, inane hobbies, and senseless spending. It made what would come next easier.

Quietly creeping out of the bathroom, the intruder made their way towards the opulent bed and the bodies contained within. Pausing for a moment, the assassin contemplated the best method to proceed before remembering what the contract had stated.

Withdrawing a slim stiletto, the criminal slid up to the bed. Quiet as the encroaching night they stabbed the blade into the closed right eye of the escort. The woman, a beautiful brunette who couldn't have been older than twenty four jerked twice before going still. Any hopes or dreams she had were now as distant as the life she had once possessed.

The motion caused the main target, a middle aged man, to begin stirring. Slowly and methodically the individual drew a second blade before slashing the weapon violently across the man's throat. What happened next was as pitiful as it was final. That man was brutally thrust into wakefulness only to clutch at his ruined throat, uselessly trying to prevent his lifeblood from flowing away.

His terrified eyes accused the assassin who had stolen his chance at life, and even now passively watched him. Frustrated tears gathered at the corners of the dying man's eyes. He had so much to live for, so much to still do...

A few final gurgles later, the man joined his escort in the afterlife. Apathetic to the scene before them, the individual touched a finger to the earpiece once more. "The target is deceased. Proceeding with the message."

The earpiece beeped twice in reply, before the assassin grasped another blade and grimly went to work on the corpse. This was just one more part in a routine assassination.

* * *

" The contract is completed, and the proof has been left in the specified file directory." The assassin replied over a phone. With a few clicks a banking account was brought on screen. Several seconds later a notice of an impending deposit appeared.

"A pleasure doing business with you. You know how to contact me if you need any more of my services." The individual spoke once more before ending the call. Standing, the assassin tossed the phone into a basket labeled "Used"

Groaning loudly, the individual stretched before reaching up and pulling off the mask, revealing an alluring woman underneath. Rolling her shoulders in an effort to relax she began calmly strolling down a nearby hallway.

Quietly stepping into her bathroom, the woman efficiently began to shed her gear and clothing, revealing more of her tawny skin with each item shed. Neatly folding every item of clothing and arranging the various pieces of equipment, the beautiful assassin ensured everything was in its place. Nodding in satisfaction the assassin sat down and lazily drew the water required for a bath before slowly slipping in.

Enjoying her bath the assassin reflected on her day. What she did was distasteful but still a service that was paid for, well paid for. Her target had been an arms dealer who had angered his masters and paid the final price. Unprompted her hand slowly drifted up to the back of her neck to touch a small scar. The procedure to remove what it been implanted had cost nearly a fortune but the freedom it afforded her was more than worth it. Being tied to that monster of a man was nothing she wanted part of. She knew beneath his smile and lunatic behavior something more terrible than any demon lurked.

A nearby ringing distracted the olive skinned woman from her dark thoughts. She paused her ruminations and grabbed the phone before answering. "This is Sorceress."

"How did the rest of the mission go?" A serious voice inquired.

"It proceeded as planned babe." She replied. "Apart from a little bit of thrashing everything was within parameters. Also the money will go to you as soon as I'm out of the bath."

The phone was silent for a moment before the speaker on other end replied. "Would you like to come over?"

The assassin thought about it for a moment and then replied. "Not today. I'm tired out from the work and I'm planning to just go to bed. How about tomorrow first thing in the afternoon?"

"That would work. Also several Sekirei have been hanging around my location. Can we relocate tomorrow." The caller inquired. "I'd rather not be unwilling winged by a suboptimal Ashikabi. At this stage it could prove to be fatal in the long run."

The assassin nodded before replying. "Do you already have a place in mind?"

There was a quiet for a moment before Watcher responded. "I have two places I'm considering. One is in the north near Sekirei Zero One. The second is near the center of Shinto Teito. Both have their risks with single digit Sekirei nearby. However the second location is in Shinto Teito University and should offer me the anonymity I require."

Frowning the svelte woman pondered the two locations before replying. "I dislike the thought of you being so close to MBI headquarters but the University should be vast enough to hide your location. Once we moved you in in remember to keep me on speed dial."

Her caller replied with a faint tone of amusement. "As you say Mistress."

As she began to splutter at the off-color comment the call disconnected. Smiling ruefully the assassin shook her head before relaxing into the bath. Despite everything that could happen, life was still good at the moment.

* * *

"The next station is Ueno" A bland prerecorded voice spoke over the train speaker system. The voice repeated the message in English before the train slowly ground to a halt and its doors slid open.

Slowly Sado Yasutora opened his eyes before gathering his guitar and the two bags that had all of his belongings. He then gently made his way through the doors. Four hours on the JR line had been an exercise in patience and ignoring the ever present stares. His mind wandered for a moment as he stood on the train platform.

Karin and Yuzu were about to start their third year of lower secondary school along with Ururu who had been sent to school by a giggling Urahura. Isshin was still as crazy as ever and had successfully got in over six fights with Ichigo while he was there. His best friend had been upbeat for the most part but was still hurting about what had happened with Yhwach and Uryu.

He'd stayed for the better part of a week but he was about to start his first year of university next month. There were several things he still needed to do before starting classes. He was living in an apartment he'd managed to rent right off campus. However the payments had cut into his limited cash and he'd needed to get a job performing night construction work. The hours were long and the pay not the greatest, but it still paid his bills and allowed him to have his solitude.

Clearing his mind, Sado made his way into the train station. Instinctively fellow commuters parted around the gentle giant not wanting to be run over. He slowly made his way down the stairs and through the turnstile. Shinto Teito was once again drizzling ever so slowly and Yasutora merely strode out into it.

The decision not to go to Karakura University was actually quite simple in the end. Ever since the end of the Thousand Blood War, something had been restless within him. He felt the urge to see new things and to push himself past his limits in a new battlefield. However loyal as he was to Ichigo, he needed to sate his inner hollow's lust for carnage. Thankfully both of them understood the battle lust and were acutely aware of what it required.

He had applied to Shinto Teito University in an effort to join their music program and as an attempt to get out of Karakura. No matter what had happened, Yasutora had faithfully practiced on his bass guitar every day. The effort was vindicated when he received a prompt letter of acceptance into STU. He'd shown the letter to Ichigo and his family, and promptly suffered through Yuzu's mothering as well as Isshin's antics crying at the loss of "His Beloved Nephew". Predictably before he had even finished his over-the-top tirade he was sent flying courtesy of his son.

The rest of the evening had been pleasant, filled with simple conversation and laughter. Sado knew he would miss this in the coming days, and so he savored it like a fine wine. Eventually the two girls excused themselves to go to bed, and Isshin broke out the sake before pouring each of the boys a glass. Instantly Yasutora felt the solemnity hanging in the air.

The tired ex-captain stared straight at Sado and quietly spoke. "I only have two pieces of advice for you before you leave. First, never give up on your passions. They'll keep you afloat during the harsh seas of life. Finally, if you find someone to love, love them with all of your heart. Show them what they mean to you and do whatever it takes to keep them happy and loved. Do this and one day you will be able to leave this world with far fewer regrets than I."

Somberly, Yasutora nodded. "I will Kurosaki-san."

After that Isshin had quickly brightened and began a ridiculous drinking contest the two young men. The liquor had flown like a water, quickly smashing through any chance of sobriety for them. All that Sado remembered was the three of them holding each other and singing the Japanese national anthem as it had come on TV. Everything past that point was black.

He been woken up first thing in the morning by Karin, who had roughly nudged him to wakefulness with her foot. Quietly grunting at the awakening, he'd blinked and stared at the table above them. Contemplating how he gotten under the table, he was unpleasantly surprised that he could not remember. He'd extricated himself but managed to smash his forehead on the way out. Instantly his head decided to remind him of the hangover he had in addition to banging his head.

Groaning, he'd rested on the floor and quietly remarked to Karin. "Too much liquor."

She'd huffed at him and gently bopped him on his head. "You're a moron for drinking that much."

Staring down at him a soft look entered her eye. She'd gently clasped his face between her small hand, before staring directly into his eyes and quietly whispering. "Me and Yuzu are going to miss you, and so will Ichigo. Don't go doing anything stupid in Shinto Teito, because we want our brother back. Don't go disappear on us you hear."

With that, the normally stoic girl lost her composure and swiftly buried her head in the crook of Sado's shoulder while quietly sobbing. Stunned, the gentle giant could only quietly enclose her within his embrace. The two stayed like for the better part of an half an hour even after her sobs subsided. Finally, Sado looked down at the young woman and quietly spoke in his deep rumbling tone. "I'll come back, I promise."

Eyes puffy from crying and hair in a mess from bed, Karin still managed a beautiful smile. Yasutora felt his ribs creak as she fiercely hugged him without a word. With a final squeeze she'd let go of the Fullbringer, before handing him a glass of water and two aspirin. With a smile that was quickly recovering confidence she addressed her surrogate brother. "I think you need this."

Smiling gratefully, Sado took the offered items and quickly ingested them. He may have kept pace with Isshin but he would rather avoid having more of a monster hangover

The rest the morning was spent recovering from the vicious side effects of the drinking the night before, complete with Yuzu once more mothering the three men. Even as the pounding in his head subsided, the massive Fullbringer felt a smile curled on his lips and contentment coiling around his heart.

After a full morning breakfast Yasutora left the correct Kurosaki household. This time the waterworks came predictably from Yuzu who had been trying her hardest to keep her composure. Without saying a single word, the gentle giant had knelt down and opened his arms. Crying freely Yuzu threw herself at him and then stared directly at him. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Once more, Yasutora felt his heart clench in the bittersweet feeling. Holding the young woman close, he quietly replied. " I'll be back soon Yuzu. Take care of Ichigo while I'm gone."

Tears flowing down her face the youngest Kurosaki had managed a wobbly nod before squeezing him tight again. Gently, Sado rubbed a calming circle on the girl's back with a massive hand to reassure her. Yuzu eventually let go and took a step back, straining to keep a tear free face. With a steady nod to he Yasutora continued his goodbyes to the rest of the Kurosaki household.

He'd finally walked away from the house later that morning after the goodbyes had concluded. However, an irritated shout had stopped him in his tracks. Ichigo, his friend of many years stood in the doorway of clinic with a fierce look on his face. A crushing wave of pressure instantly dropped onto Yasutora's shoulders, doing its best to push him into the ground.

The Fullbringer unleashed his own spiritual pressure and eased the strain on his body. He then crooked an eyebrow at his friend.

The godlike being who was his friend had smiled before hollering at him without care for his surroundings. "You'd better get stronger Chad. You've been with me for years now. And I've always taken your strength for granted. But I want to see how strong you get on your own. Next time we meet I'm going to want to see what you can do, and I'm not going to take it easy on you. Do you think you become strong enough to defend your nakama on your own,."

Adrenaline shot through the musician at his friend's comment. Something important was happening and he wasn't going to fail what it was now. "I do Ichigo."

Bowling deep from within himself Sado flared his spirit pressure briefly pushing down towards Ichigo. Determined not to show how much the effort cost him, he had gently clasped his necklace before clasping it in his fist. Purposefully he pointed his fist towards his friend. "Six months. Six months Ichigo. I swear on this coin given to me by my grandfather Oscar Joaquin de la Rosa, that I will give you a fight you have never seen before. I will show you the strength to protect all our nakama, "

Instinctively the massive man spun on his heel and began to walk away. His blood was roaring within his veins in the determination the likes of which he had never known. He had six months to become stronger, to answer a ridiculous challenge out of nowhere from his best friend. The challenge was sudden, the idea itself was ludicrous, but for the first time since Ywhach Yasutora felt a drive that had been sorely lacking.

He packed up that night before getting on the JR line, a journey which had led to this point where he was walking through the streets of Shinto Teito towards the apartment he had reserved. Knowing that he had a good walk in front of him, Yasutora gripped his bags tighter and began walking. He was now a time limit. He had six months to be strong enough to beat someone who killed God.

* * *

Sitting in an high-tech and important office, a white-haired man gazed out upon the city giggling. Whimsically spinning in his chair the the head of MBI, Hiroto Minaka tossed a glowing crystal from hand-to-hand. Stopping, the owner of Shinto Teito, and one of if not the most powerful men on the planet strode up to the window before speaking. "Yes, almost time, almost time."

He shot a casual glance over his shoulder, reviewing the documentation called up on his computer screen. If everything went well what happened next would simply be marvelous for the game and for what he had planned.

Grinning, the CEO walked back to his desk and gently laid the crystal on it. The city was far too regular for his tastes and Minaka had several plans on how to fix that. Starting right about now.

With a devious grin he pushed the speaker icon on his desk. "Please contact the Discipline Squad. I have a very important briefing for our special Sekirei."

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reading, and feel free to favorite, follow, or review. Should you choose to flame I will store it away for a cold night when I need to warm myself. Thanks again.

P.S. RIP Iwata. We will miss you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone. Yes I know I'm months and months after the first chapter. I can promise that this story and Escaping Umbra are not abandoned, simply at a glacially slow update speed. I should be trimming it down here in the near future but don't hold your breath too much. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and without any more waiting here we go.

* * *

Thud

Thud

Thud

"Aren't your fists sore yet Beni?" An ashen haired woman asked.

The pinkette she was addressing ignored her and continued to methodically punch the oak.

Thud

Thud

Thud

"C'mon Beni, I'm hungry and we haven't eaten since last night." The woman whined. She began poking the dirt with a massive clawed gauntlet before letting out a petulant huff. "Look, I know you're sore about las-"

"Don't talk to me about last night Haihane, just don't." The pinkette growled. "I don't want to hear any more about Minaka-sama's hare brained idea."

Haihane kept her mouth shut, realizing that Benitasuba was on edge. The pinkette turned back to pummeling the tree, but not before the gauntlet wielder saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"I hate him. I hate him." Benitasuba chanted in a mantra. Each time she punched the tree trunk did nothing at all to erase a creeping sense of despair. Having to continually remember that malicious phrase from last night that had taken an insidious toll on her.

"It is with great pleasure that I tell all of the Third Discipline Squad that they are free to participate in the Sekirei Game. As of this moment, the Discipline Squad is dissolved and all members will have to find their chosen Ashikabi."

She'd finally had her dream. Finally achieved something she'd longed for. Only to have a smirking madman take it away from her and tell her to "Go play the game."

She snarled deep in her throat and continued her assault on the tree, ignoring everything around her.

Two years devoting herself to passing the strenuous tests for entrance into the Discipline Squad. Another six months before there was any mention of a possibility of an Ashikabi for the Squad. Now she was simply supposed to go along with Minaka's insanity and abandon everything she'd worked for?

The Sekirei grit her teeth and ignored the worried look Haihane was shooting her way. She wouldn't be broken by this. Sh-

"You're holding your elbows wrong."

Benitasuba couldn't even understand what had been said for a moment. Elbows...?

Understanding hit her with all the grace of a falling meteorite. Someone was correcting her fighting form? Fresh rage bubbled up and replaced her confusion.

The pinkette swung around ready to verbal shred whoever dared interrupt her venting. She had barely caught sight of an athletic female before she began yelling in anger. "I didn't ask for advice!"

The unperturbed woman brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and continued as if she hadn't heard the outburst. "You're rotating your elbow out on those punches. It makes them easy to block."

Something snapped in Benitasuba at those words. Rage at what she had recently suffered along with extreme frustration at being treated like a novice caused her to throw a fist at the woman. Dimly the Sekirei heard Haihane start to yell for her to stop.

It was too late for that. That stuck up nos-

The Sekirei stumbled to the side as something slammed into her arm. Her forearm flared with pain, feeling like someone had just hit her with a titanium rod.

"Like I said before. Watch where your elbows go." The stranger said, her left arm held forward in an obvious block.

Benitasuba snarled in humiliation, all rational thought lost in a rising storm of emotion. She charged back at the confident woman, still ignoring her companion's worried voice.

She began throwing furious punches, only for each one to end in pain as the stranger slammed her arm into every blow. The Sekirei struck harder and harder with nothing but pain to show for it.

As Benitasuba reeled back from yet another block, she sensed a violent movement right in front of her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the woman's fist was sitting right before her face, ready to strike.

A numb realization fell over the Sekirei. She was outclassed. Even a human was better than her. Tears that Benitasuba had held in started to slowly trickle out, running down her cheeks.

The fist pulled back as the woman began assessing the Sekirei with her steady gaze. Benitasuba ignored her surroundings as she finally started to break down. Sobs began wracking her shoulders as she sprawled in the park's grass.

Just like every time Benitasuba had had a bad time, had needed a shoulder to cry on, long bandaged arms softly wrapped around her. A calming voice began whispering soft consoling sounds to her while a gauntlet began delicately stroking her hair.

Benitasuba finally let go and let herself weep for the loss of her dream. She sobbed, uncaring of who was close by. Quietly Haihane held her, gently rocking her friend back and forth.

After several minutes, the athletic woman's voice slowly intruded into her sobs.

"What's your name?" The athletic woman quietly asked, kneeling down to look her in the eye.

Benitasuba was comforted by the way Haihane's arms defensively tightened around her at the intrusion. It reminded her that no matter what the ashen haired woman was there to support her. Every triumph that she'd had, as well as every failure that had haunted her, Haihane had been there right beside her.

She laid a gloved hand atop her friend's gauntlet and gently squeezed to reassure her before responding to the question. "I'm Benitasuba."

The woman nodded slowly before responding. "My name is Arisawa Tatsuki."

Tatsuki paused and then continued. "You have the speed and strength of a high level fighter, but none of the experience. How come?"

The woman frowned and then spoke again. "What I mean is you obviously have trained to fight, but it is as if you got to a brown belt level without anyone teaching you the basics for any sort of fighting."

Part of Benitasuba wanted to yell at the woman that she hadn't ever had a teacher, but she quietly suppressed the fresh irritation.

"That's because I haven't so far." She replied, a terse edge bleeding into her tone.

Arisawa nodded before focusing more intently on Benitasuba. An assessing look entered her eyes and then she spoke to the the Sekirei quietly. "Why haven't you had a teacher yet?"

Beni debated for a moment on what tell the woman, only to hear Haihane's voice. "Where we lived before was a real pain about what was proper."

Arisawa raised an eyebrow at the comment on but remained quiet. Benitasuba hastily cut in to fix the mess Knife Hands was getting the two of them in. "What she meant to say was that our guardians wanted us do specific things in life but were very strict on what we could and couldn't do."

Arisawa nodded for a moment. "Next time you're trying to withhold something from someone, make sure to be more relaxed. Well that and make sure your story matches whoever your with."

Benitasuba began to retort again before she held her tongue. Sometimes even the violent Sekirei could take advice. Her musing was interrupted by Arisawa addressing Haihane with a curious tone. "Those claws are real weapons aren't they?"

Haihane smirked back at the woman, claws gleaming as she gently moved her fingers. "You bet your ass they are."

The Gray Sekirei scrutinized at the woman who interrupted their morning. Her lips dipped into a frown for only a second before she started talking again. "Now I have a question for you Arisawa. Why did you behave the way you did with Beni?"

The black haired woman didn't hesitate for a moment answering. "I saw someone who needed training. A teacher always instructs those who need it."

Any retort the two Sekirei had was cut short by a plaintive growl from Haihane's stomach. Benitasuba began giggling at her friend until her stomach echoed the call for food. Both Sekirei sheepishly looked at each before being interrupted by a loud guffaw from the woman standing before them.

"How about we continue this over food?" Arisawa said with a faint smirk.

Benitasuba shared a quick look with Haihane before nodding. "We can do that."

"Is Mickey D's alright?" Arisawa asked as she picked up a book bag off the grass .

"What's that?" Benitasuba replied, confused as to what sort of restaurant that was.

"McDonalds. Mickey D's is just a nickname for it." The athletic woman replied as they slowly started walking towards the park entrance.

"Is it any good?" Haihane asked.

Arisawa raised an eyebrow and looked over at the white haired woman. "Have you never had any before?"

Both of the Sekirei shook their heads, eliciting an amused huff out of their companion. "Must be some strict guardians you two had not to have ever had McDonald's before."

Haihane let out a nervous chuckle. "You could say that."

Both of the Sekirei felt a rush of relief as their companion simply looked skeptical and didn't question any further. Benitasuba shared a weary look with Haihane. Fitting in outside outside of MBI was much harder than expected.

* * *

Sado blinked and stared at the vision of beauty he saw before him. He knew he was not awake, and this was not a dream but the sight before him had caught him in its spell.

Slender fingers danced across keys, never stopping their intricate dance. Smoky eyes analyzed flickering screens from behind sinfully red glasses. A small pert mouth sensuously mouthed words that were never spoken.

He was no stranger to beautiful women, but she drew his attention like a moth to a flame. Something deep in his soul growled in approving tone before quieting down.

Before he could try and speak to the woman, she. turned to him and simply froze for a moment. The two gazed at each other in confusion and wonder, broken only by the clattering of a keyboard.

Finally the woman managed a jerky nod of welcome before quickly looking back at the screens again. All the while her fingers continued blurring across the keys. Images and files flashed across the monitors, too fast for Yasutora to keep track of.

"Why are you here?" Her voice asked, serious and inquisitive.

Chad paused, genuinely confused as to why he was there. His thoughts flowed slowly and nothing immediately came to mind. Even as the giant wracked his mind for the answer to her question, an answer emerged from his lips. "To grow stronger and... and to fight."

The gray haired woman adjusted her glasses before replying. "Then why come to me?"

The Fullbringer thought for a moment before answering again in his bass rumble. "I honestly don't know."

Silence followed his words as both parties paused. Neither even knew the others name. The quiet dragged on as both individuals tried to think of what to say.

Yasutora decided someone had to break the ice and drew himself to his full height. "My name is Sado Yasutora. May I ask what is yours?"

"Kochou." She replied curtly. The woman remained silent and gazed at him as if measuring his worth. Sado simply raised an eyebrow at her display and took the opportunity to look where he was at.

He was standing in a small living room that was clustered with computer equipment. Despite the sheer number of items, there was organization apparent in their placement. Monitors hung in ordered rows, while racks of computer equipment lined a nearby wall. A low background hum of computers running and ventilation drawing away heat permeated the room.

Before he could continue any further with his observations Kochou stepped into his personal space. The woman nodded and then laid a hand on his chest. "We'll meet again soon Sado."

And then Sado Yasutora woke up.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment and then slowly swore in Spanish. The Fullbringer didn't know why but he felt as if he had missed a chance, a vital opportunity.

After staring up at the apartment ceiling for a few seconds more, Yasutora felt around his dresser. Feeling the blocky shape of his cell phone, the man picked it up and proceeded to check his messages.

He had one from Yuzu telling him to make sure to keep in touch. Sado quickly shot back a short message promising he would make sure to. The Fullbringer then noticed that it was already seven in the morning. He had his introductory classes starting at eight thirty and that meant he had no time to waste.

As Yasutora began preparing for his day his mind drifted to the challenge he had with Ichigo. He had six months to figure out how to train and become strong enough to challenge his closest friend. However, Sado knew he was already operating at a massive disadvantage.

Kurosaki Ichigo had been his best friend since early in Sado's first year at Karakura. That meant the Fullbringer had a rare insight into how the Substitute Shinigami thought and acted.

Sado knew that by being the one who issued the challenge, Ichigo was planning to go fullforce against him. There would be no holding back from the being who was known for crushing not one, but two godlike beings.

As much as it hurt his pride to admit, Sado knew he was outclassed in every respect. Ichigo was known for adapting quickly in a fight, being insanely tenacious, and one of if not the fastest fighters in the afterlife.

Sado paused for a moment as he trimmed his goatee. No matter how far above him Ichigo was, he had promised on his Abuelo's coin. The question wasn't if he could do it, but how he would do it.

Plans on how to train began filling the gentle giant's head as he continued his morning routine on autopilot. The first order of business would be to find somewhere to train in the city. While Shinto Teito might not be as spiritually active as Karakura, Sado didn't want to chance being discovered by someone.

He also would have to be on the lookout for Hollows and possible rogue factions. While the Winter War and Quincy Blood War had crushed two of the biggest enemy factions, various splinter groups had been appearing in their aftermath.

The Fullbringer pursed his lips as he released some of the underlying problems facing him he hadn't even considered. Still he wasn't going to back out simply because things had become more difficult than originally planned.

Shaking clear of his thoughts Sado made sure to grab his backpack and guitar before heading out. There would be enough time to worry about everything after his classes.

With one last look at his apartment the Fullbringer nodded and set off to begin his day.

* * *

Kocho awoke from her dream, panting harshly for breath. Her usual cool mask lay shattered beneath the waves of need pulsing through her. She had thankfully managed to keep her calm while meeting the man who was supposed to be her Ashikabi.

Now however, the woman whimpered atop her bed. Heat pooled low in her stomach and her entire body felt as if fire was coursing through her veins. Her normally clear mind was clouded with lust and an overwhelming urge to find her Ashikabi howled through Kocho's thoughts.

The Sekirei managed to grab the small flip phone next to her futon and shakily call the only contact. After only a single ring the phone was answered.

"What's going on?" A confident voice asked. Kocho gasped and tried to keep hold of what she needed to do despite her rampant desire. With a small strained voice empty of her usual dry wit the hacker replied. "Met my destin...dest...destined Ashikabi in a...oh...oh...in a dream."

The Semirei whimpered and tried to carry. "I'm so hot. Burning up Yahan. I need help. Please."

Before she could utter another word her door flew open and her fellow Sekirei ran into the room. Yahan slid to a halt next to Kocho, worry and concern painted across her face. "Shhh, it's going to be ok."

The assassin climbed onto the futon and slipped into the covers. Kocho instantly wrapped her arms around her fellow Sekirei, and buried her face into the woman's chest. She whispered a small scared voice still devoid of her usual confidence and poise to Yahan. "I didn't expect it to be so overwhelming."

Kocho slowly pressed her mound against the assassin's thigh and began to slowly grind on it, thoughtlessly performing an act she and Yahan had shared many times before. "My body wants to find him and claim his as Ashikabi."

Kocho let out a low lustful mewl, still slowly easing her core along her lover's thigh. "I feel so aroused Yahan. It reminds me of the time you wore the corset in Spain."

Yahan nuzzled the Kocho's hair, and began to rub slow circles along her back. Without any warning the hacker began to tear up and sniffle. "I feel so confused and scared. I've never even met him and already my body can barely function without him."

The tawny skinned killer simply continued to comfort Kocho and let the hacker continue to talk. Beginning to cry harder, the Sekirei held onto Yahan for dear life. "What if he doesn't like me. Wh-wha-what if he's cruel? Ya-ya-Yahan..."

Ceasing her grinding the woman simply clung to Yahan and sobbed in confusion. Betrayed by her body, and unsure of her future Kocho clung to the one she could always trust and cried.

Finally breaking her silence the executioner calmly and affectionately whispered into her lover's ear. "Shh shh shhh. It's ok. I'll be here babe."

One of her hands, with long slim fingers, drifted up to Kocho's hair and began to stroke the short strands. "We'll see what he's like first alright. And if he's cruel or doesn't want to deal with you, I'll take care of him alright?"

The assassin felt the head buried against her breasts hesitantly nod. Yahan gently cooed to her lover and let the woman to relax and enjoy the comfort she offered.  
They both stayed locked in their embrace, content to simply stay together.

Kocho eventually raised her tear stained face and spoke. "Thank you Yahan. Thank you so much."

The shadow user simply smiled and crushed her lover to her chest. She kissed Kocho's lips once, than twice. Yahan finally kissed her one more time and then a roguish smirk appeared. "Hey, it's no problem babe. You know I'm always for you."

Kocho felt a grateful smile blossom across her face at those words. Unbidden a dark pink hue flooded into her cheeks, and made the hacker fidget in slight embarrassment.

The assassin's smirk widened and she regarded her lover with amusement. A throaty chuckle tumbled from from her mouth as she reveled in Kocho's embarrassment.

With a exasperated huff the hacker simply rested back against Yahan. After a short pause she spoke. "I need your help to move today. My surveillance programs traced the Sekirei back to Higa Izumi, a pharmaceutical CEO. I'm assuming that he will move in soon now that he knows where I'm at."

Yahan nodded unhappily at the news. "I'm assuming you already have rented out near the university?"

"I have. I also packed all of my equipment for the move. That means until I set up again, the Intel I can provide is limited." Kocho replied with a matching frown.

"That's ok babe. The important thing is that you're safe."Yahan quietly said. "Now, I remember someone being a brat and teasing me about being a Mistress."

As the hacker stared into eyes dark with desire she could only manage a single word.

"Eep!"


End file.
